Japanese patent application no. 2000-236811 filed Aug. 4, 2000 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and also electronic equipment.
A type of semiconductor device that has recently been developed has a stack structure wherein a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked. In many cases, the design is such that electrical connections are provided by bonding wires or leads to electrodes of the semiconductor chips, but the provision of such wires or the like places a limitation on reducing dimensions.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a first step of forming a first through hole that penetrates the location of the electrode in a semiconductor element having an electrode;
a second step of providing an insulating material in a region including an inside of the first through hole, in such a manner that a second through hole is provided penetrating through the insulating material; and
a third step of providing a conductive member within the second through hole that penetrates through at least the insulating material in the inside of the first through hole.
Another method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a first step of forming a first through hole that penetrates the location of the electrode in first and second semiconductor elements each having an electrode;
a second step of providing an insulating material in a region including an inside of the first through hole, in such a manner that a second through hole is provided penetrating through the insulating material; and
a third step of electrically connecting the electrode of the semiconductor element and a conductive member, and fitting the conductive member into the second through hole in the second semiconductor device, and superposing the first and second semiconductor elements.
A semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention is manufactured by the above described method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Another semiconductor device in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a semiconductor element having an electrode, a through hole being formed at a location of the electrode;
insulating material provided in a region including an inside of the through hole; and
a conductive member provided in such a manner as to pass along a central axis of the through hole.
A circuit board in accordance with the present invention has the above described semiconductor device mounted thereon.
Electronic equipment in accordance with the present invention comprises the above described semiconductor device.